Soul Mates: The Lost Legendary
by Warhawk97
Summary: Two unlikely eeveelution (umbreon and espeon) heros meet in an unlikely way. After being giving a quest to save Latios by his sister, they go on a long and perilous journey to save him. But in there journey, a lost Legendary is not all they will find. Umbreon x Espeon pairing. Co-lab with wizardofimagination724
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** The authors do not own Pokemon, just their OC's**

"blah" = **normal speech**

*blah* = **Thought**

**CH1 **

This day was to start out like anyother in this part of the woods. Birds were chirping, the occasionally Ratta scurrying through the undergrowth. But this day would not be just any normal day. Today was the day that our two heros would meet each other.

On the edge of this forest was a small dry riverbed with a bridge running over it. To the west of the bridge were vast, rolling, green hills; while on the eastern side there was the forest. This forest was very dense and mostly comprised of pine trees that only parted where the path leading from the bridge went. Underneath this said bridge lived a lonely Umbreon. This Umbreon claimed the territory around the bridge as his own, and guarded the pathway into the forest, for it was a dangerous and dark Forest; a forest, that he lost his own mother to.

It was getting late in the day, and the Umbreon was about to lie down for a quick nap when he heard the fast approaching footsteps of another pokémon. He quickly ran out from under the bridge to block the path of whatever the intruder was that was invading his territory. The pokémon fast approaching his home was a hurried Espeon on her way home with a pack full of berries that she had slung around her, ranting to herself. The Umbreon quickly got to the top of the embankment and blocked the approaching Espeon's way. He let out a low growl and said, "Just what are you doing in my territory."

The Espeon stopped in her tracks, only just noticing the obstacle now in her path. *da heck? When did this Umbreon get here?* she thought to herself, * Maybe if I just play nice…* "Hi! I'm Espeon the third"

"That's nice, now why are you here?" The Umbreon shot back quickly

"Well I'm going to visit my grandma in the town past that bridge and through the woods to give her some berries for her shop, well it's her trainer's shop, but I call it her's anyway. May I pass your bridge?"

The Umbreon backed down a little at the word "trainer" and said, "Did you say trainer?"

"Uh… Yeah I did, her trainer is really kind to all of my grandmother's family. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind that." The Umbreon said while shaking his head

"May I pass your bridge Umbreon?" the Espeon asked again kindly. The Umbreon just stood there, eyes glazed over, staring off into space

*Well, it looks like he's not paying attention to me right now, maybe I could just slip past him...* she thought to herself as she began to quietly walk around the Umbreon. She got half way across the bridge before she stopped to look back, wondering if the Umbreon was going to give chase. Unfortunately for her, she turned around just in time to see a mass of black fur run into her, sending the Espeon tumbling across the bridge. When she finally came to a stop there were two angry red eyes looking down at her, their owner pinning her to the ground.

"Did I say you could pass?" The angry Umbreon said.

*Dang, I've been duped!* "what were you doing? Playing 'faint'?" The Espeon asked when giving a small growl, "You aren't going to let me pass, are you?"

"No, I am not because A: it's my territory and B: that forest is extremely dangerous."

*Wait. Isn't Umbreon a dark type..? He is! And that is not good for me… maybe I should just give in? No, grandma needs these berries!* "But I need to pass over into the next town! This is growing tiresome, Gran Gran needs these berries and is expecting me for dinner. Let. Me. Pass. Please." The Espeon replied in a very annoyed tone of voice while letting out another small growl.

With this statement the Umbreon grew increasingly mad. So mad, that his eyes began to turn a deep shade of burning purple. He then yelled in a slightly deeper more distorted voice, "I said, NO!" He then readied a shadow claw, his most powerful attack, in order to rid himself of this intruder. He began to bring down his claw, causing the trapped Espeon to utter a high-pitched "EEP!" and shut her eyes tightly.

Mid way through his swing he suddenly stopped his attack, and his eyes turned back to normal. He appeared to be much calmer now as he got off the trembling creature beneath him.

"Sorry," he quietly said as he extended his paw to the Espeon who was now looking at him with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Why the sudden change of thought?" The Espeon asked as she took his paw and he helped her to her feet.

The Umbreon sighed and replied "Being a dark type, darkness can build up inside of me at times, making me well, irritable..."

"I could see that. I guess my presence made it come out because I am basically your opposite?"

"Its possible," He said, "but it has happened before."

"You look a little wobbly," she said for indeed he did, "Will you be ok"

"Yeah," he said while shaking his head, "I'll be fine… But I wasn't lying to you earlier when I said this forest is extremely dangerous."

"Then just come with me!" she yelled, causing the Umbreon to take a step back in shock at the sudden outburst. "If you don't want me in your territory, just escort me though it! Maybe I could even convince my Gran Gran's trainer to make you some poke food for your trouble!"

The Umbreon paused for a moment to consider this. "Meh, why not." Was his reply.

The Espeon gave a sigh of relief, and then with a serious look on her face said, "Just don't, you know go dark on me."

The Umbreon gave a nervous, slightly ashamed smile, "No promises, but ill try." And with that, they started their journey into the forest

They walked for a few minutes in silence as the canopy of the forest was slowly getting thicker and thicker until only a few rays of light were making there way to the forest floor. After a few more minutes, the Umbreon finally broke the silence by asking, "So how far away is this place?"

"It shouldn't be far, we already crossed the river, so we make a left turn at the shrine, and it's about an hour walk from there." *And I might have already been half way through this forest if I wasn't stopped earlier. Oh well, at least I have someone to go with now… It's kinda creepy here at dusk* she thought to herself as she saw a large Spinark web, causing her to shudder.

"You ok?" The Umbreon asked.

She shook her head and said, "Yeah. You know, there is a difference between the dark, and what is in the dark, and I'm kinda afraid of what's in it." She then turned and looked at the Umbreon and with a slightly embarrassed look on her face said, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

The Umbreon chuckled and said, "Secret's safe with me, besides, it makes sense you being a psychic type and all"

"Yeah... It means I can sense the auras other Pokémon are giving off, and it's a little frightening when you can't see what else is in the talk grass, but you know it is there. How about you, what frightens you? Ekans?"

"Ekans? Please, not much frightens me," The Umbreon said, putting on a tough guy look.

This brought about a smirk from the Espeon. "Really? You aren't scared of anything?" She asked while stopping to adjust the strap on the bag she was carrying.

"You got it?" the Umbreon asked, anxious to change the subject.

"Yeah" she said with the strap still in her mouth.

"I ummm… could take that for a bit if you want?

"Nah, it's fine, you know, just tightened the strap. But thank you for the offer. So what is so interesting and/or special about this forest that you marked a territory nearby it?" she asked

"Well, it's just where I've been. I lost my mom in this forest a few years ago, and just stayed here."

"Ah... I see," She said, looking a little downcast "was she also an Umbreon? Or did she evolve into a different form?"

"She was a Leafeon."

"Ah, I see. Do you have fond memories of her?"

"Yeah… I did. It was pretty hard on me when I lost her… So do YOU have a trainer?" He asked, eager to change the subject before the tears broke through to the surface

"Yeah, I do, but he went to the next gym to battle the gym leader. He's a rock/steel type trainer, I wasn't in his top six choices." She said when she noticed the Umbreon staring at her. "What? Do I have a Spinark web on my face?"

"No, I was just staring off into space." He said as he shook his head, trying to regain composure, "Anyways if he's off doing that, then why aren't you in one of those storage box thingies that humans use."

"Yeah…he doesn't have one actually. I'm his 7th Pokémon and he thought it would be a waste if he could just leave me at his grandfather's house with my grandmother. This way I can roam around and collect berries for Gran Gran's shop and be useful while I'm not on the battlefield."

"Ahh." He said quickly. They walked along in silence for about a minute or so until the Umbreon's ear gave a quick twitch. "Stay still for a second," he quickly said.

The Espeon stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it," She said quietly, but the fear plainly audible in her voice.

The Umbreon quickly turned around and shot a shadow ball at a Spinark that was about to descend on top of the Espeon. He flashed her a smirk and smugly said, "Welcome."

The Espeon just shook her head and thought. *Ah.. Thinks he's a cool Pokémon eh.* The two walked on in silence for a few more minutes. What little light that was getting through the forest canopy was now turning shades of orange and pink, for it was getting very close now to twilight. Also, what little bit of the sky that you could see through the gaps in the trees, was being slowly replaced by dark and angry looking storm clouds. This was causing the Umbreon to grow uneasy as he finally turned to the Espeon and said, "How much farther?"

"Just a little bit far-" She cut off as it seamed as if she had just remembered where she was goingm . "We should have already found the shrine by now. It's nearly night time." She finished off nervously as she thought to herself, *Crap, lost my focus, now we're lost!*

The Umbreon instantly picked up on the emotion in her voice and turned around to face her. *She's lost, isn't she* "Is ummm… something wrong?" He asked.

"Ugh... I think… I think we may have missed our turn."

* * *

**War: and thats a wrap for our first chapter. If you want more up dates and such on this and my other story head on over to my profile, this way i can keep the authors notes shorter.**

Wiz: Also, we will learn our character's names in the next chapter!

**Both: PLEASE FAVE. AND REVEIW! **

Wiz:But please no flames

**(EDIT) War: dont you hate it when you accidently delete your first paragraph? *sighs* sorry bout that. SO as compensation for my goof, ill try to post the next chapter tonight**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: To answer the question in the review, this story uses sinnoh region names, but the geography is not the same, That was left to the authors' imagination**

**Disclaimer: the authors do not own Pokemon**

"blah" = **normal speech**

*blah* = **Thought**

* * *

*SON OF A BULBASAUR! HOW IN ARCEUSES NAME DID SHE MISS HER FREEKING TURN!* He thought, mentally screaming at her. Some how he mnaged to control his anger this time.

"Great," He said to her with a strained sigh, "I thought I saw a cave earlier that we can stay at for the night."

"Ok, let's go there," The Espeon replied dejectedly while mumbling to herself, "Guess I'm not going to have dinner at Gran Gran's tonight."

"Ok follow me," The Umbreon said as he turned around and began to back track along the path. They walked along in awkward silence for a minute or so until the cave that he mentioned earlier could be seen between the trees. It was about 25 yards off the trail and in a small clearing. They walked over to the cave which had an opening that your average person could have easily stood in, but swiftly shrank in size as it went farther back until the opening that lead deeper into the cave was only about 4 feet high, 3 feet wide and lead into an endless darkness. All in all, they had about 15 square feet of still somewhat lit cave to uses as a shelter for the night

"Well, home sweet home for the night I guess" He said with a sigh as he entered

the cave

"Yup home sweet warm home," The Espeon replied. *Guess its better than nothing, much rather have a wall surrounding me that a pack of hungery Pokémon.*

"Got anything to start a fire with in that bag of yours?" He asked just as the wind began to pick up outside and the sky above their clearing began to darken. The storm would be upon them soon.

"Nope, not really... Unless you want to try burning berries, which I highly unadvised," She replied as she sat down and began to shiver, "Kinda wish I was a Flareon…"

"As do I." He said as he began to shiver himself.

"Maybe we should go collect some leaves to cover ourselves in. It looks like there's a storm a brew in' and we don't have anything else to keep us warm." The Espeon suggested.

The Umbreon pondered this for a minute, and then said uncomfortably, "Wow, I kinda hoped it wouldn't come to this, but body heat?"

She blushed slightly at his suggestion and turned away from him, looking at the cave wall. "Yes, it has come to that, but getting leaves would help even more." She said while her stomach let out a growl, "and perhaps some food as well"

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to eat those berries would you?" The Umbreon asked her wistfully.

"Ugh... Not unless our lives are at stake, most of these berries were really hard to find. I even had to outsmart a Staravia to get to some. Trust me they were difficult to find." She replied. Outside, the storm was continuing to build as the wind was really starting to blow, and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. "Looks like the leaves are starting to go crazy out side, we should go get some leaves before it starts raining."

The Umbreon nodded in agreement, then said "Take the berries out of the bag, then toss it over here. I'll use it to collect some more for us to eat tonight. Why don't you grab those leaves while I'm doing that."

"Ok," she said as she began taking out the berries. After all the berries were removed from the bag, she began to take it off with much difficulty. She continued struggling with it until the strap wrapped around her back leg and she was now unquestionably stuck. "Ugh, little help? I usually have my Gran Gran's trainer take this off for me…"

"Uhhh sure." The Umbreon said while he walked over to her and used his mouth to pull the strap off her leg. "Better?"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, now we better hurry." And with that the Umbreon grabbed the pack and ran off into the forest to find them dinner. The Espeon on the other hand, busily set about building them a comfortable mat of pine needles and leaves. After about ten minutes, She had built them a respectable mat with plenty of leaves to keep them semi-warm during the night. She was just about lie down on her new bed when the Umbreon came running into the cave, his glowing yellow rings now lighting up the almost pitch black cave. He had arrived just in the nick of time, because almost instantly after he entered the cave, it began to pour.

"I found plenty of oran and peacha berries while I was out there," He said a little out of breath. He quickly swung the back off his back with out any problem and set it down on the ground.

The sight of this caused the Espeon to glare at him with a questioning look. *Dang cool cat over there just makes me look clumsy*

The Umbreon picked up on this mini death-stare and awkwardly asked her, "Umm…you…ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just wondering if my bag has something against me. You made it look so easy." She shot back, then let out a tired yawn. "So you found the berries without running into any trouble?"

"Well, I didn't say that...," He told her as he turned to show her his left side where a small gash ran down his back leg, "Stupid Houndoom, but the oran berries will fix that."

Her eyes widened at the sight of the cut on his leg. "Dang Umbreon, you're a tough poké cookie."

"Well when you live as I have for the last 6 years, that tends to happen," He said with a chuckle. "Now lets eat," he said as he opened up the bag

"Yummy," she said. She looked at the ripe and juicy berries before her when something came to mind. *Just realized I am about to eat dinner with someone I met only hours ago, wow, this is defiantly something new for me*

The two Pokémon began eating their berries, the Umbreon immediately going for one of the oran berries infront of him. As he ate the berry, the wound on his leg began to shrink, until it was about a third of its original size. The Espeon noticed this and matter-of-factly said, "And that, is why berries are so important."

"Or at least these kind," The Umbreon replied as he ate another oran berry, causing the wound disappear entirely.

"Oh, no not just Oran, but all the other types as well. Like this lum berry for example, it can heal all status problems of any Pokémon. Those are the berries I had to sneak past the Staravia for," She said in between bites.

"Wow," He said, obviously impressed by her knowledge.

The Espeon smiled and said, "Yup, that's why we couldn't eat the berries I already had."

"Fair enough," He said. At that moment both Pokémon reached for the last remaining pecha berry, their paws momentarily brushing one another. This brought about a blush from both Pokémon as the Umbreon kindly said, "Ummm… You can have it."

"Uh… how about we split it. You're the one who got them anyway." She replied

He nodded and split the berry, which both of them ate quickly. "Shall we hit the leaves?" The Umbreon asked in an attempt to be funny.

This brought about a laugh from the Espeon who started to kick the leaves. "Sure" she said with another laugh.

The Umbreon laughed himself, then laid down on top of the leaves. The Espeon soon followed suit, and curled up in ball right next to the Umbreon. *And now I'm sleeping in the same cave as a person I just met today, again a first* She thought to herself as she wiggled around to covered her body in the leaves.

They were only like this for a minute or so till the cold, stormy air got to the Umbreon and he began to shiver. The Espeon took note of this and with a sigh got up and got closer to the Umbreon, to where they were almost touching. *T'is a day of firsts,* She thought to herself as she used her tail to cover the Umbreon in leaves, then wiggled her own body around to re-cover herself. "Better?" she asked.

The Umbreon then proceeded to scoot even closer to her, until their backs were touching one another. "Better," He said.

The Espeon inwardly smiled and her eyes began to droop. "G'night Umbreon," She said.

"Good night," he said, and then added, "I never told you my name did I? It's Drew."

This brought about a small snort from the Espeon, *Didn't even know his name until now, wow. How could I forget that? I ate dinner with someone I didn't know the name of,* She though as she turned her head to face Drew. She opened her eyes and said, "I'm Rose."

With that, both Rose and Drew closed their eyes and were quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of falling rain outside the mouth of the cave.

* * *

**War: Tada! And chapter two is done! Thanks to all of those who faved and followed the story, and a big shout out to RyotaEdge for the review.**

Wiz: After retreading this I realized that rose must seem quite peculiar, journeying with a a strange Pokemon and not even bothering to ask his name. I believe this was because she had a little crush on him~ and was too busy holding up her guard.

**War: Well, seeing as the characters ARE based off of us…**

Wiz: yeah~ :P

**War:well anyhoo, rate and review, and if you haven't, give Ryota's story a look, he's got a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the authors do not own Pokémon**

"blah" = **normal speech**

*blah* = **Thought**

* * *

It was still raining just as hard as it was the night before, when a distant rumble of thunder awoke Drew. Drew gave a slight yawn and looked down to see what the warm feeling on lower abdomen was. What he saw nearly scared the living day lights out of him. He was curled up around a sleeping Rose, and had his front paw draped around her sleeping form, holding her close to him.

*Ok when did this happen,* Drew thought to himself. He carefully pulled his arm off of her then silently stood up and walked to the other side of the cave. Once there he began to pace about, thinking to himself, *Phew, that was close…she'd probably slap me silly if she saw what I was doing… and why was I even doing that?! I mean she's nice and all but, no Drew! You promised you'd never get involved with a female again, especially after the last one… but she's just…* Drew mentally trailed off and sighed to himself and looked over at the sleeping Rose.

*She is cute when she sleeps* He thought. He then walked over to the entrance of the cave to watch the storm as it mercilessly battered the forest around them.

Little did Drew know that Rose had actually awoken before he had, and was quite shocked to look down and find a black paw draped around her. She began to think about what to do in this slightly awkward situation. *Well I could play it off and be funny about it... I could just turn around and face him with a stupid smiling face and say " hi~ " nah, I don't know how that would make him react, I only just met him.* She felt him move behind her as he got up, causing her to blush slightly. *It's a good thing my fur is pink colored,* she thought.

About five minutes of silence passed, or at least as silent as it will get in a heavy downpour, when brilliant flash of lightning lit up the cave and soon after followed a crackle of thunder that was so loud, it would have given an Exploud a run for its money. This startled Rose, causing her to flinch in her 'sleep' yet barely fazed the Umbreon. *Perfect excuse to get up* Rose thought as she let out an exaggerated yawn. "Good morning sunshine! The day says hello! Sunshine? Dang, no sunshine yet," Rose said as she got to her feet and walked over to the cave entrance and sat down a few feet from Drew

"Yes," Drew replied with a deadpan voice, "Definitely no sunshine yet. I got a bad feeling that this storm isn't gonna blow itself out by the end of the day"

Rose sighed and replied," Guess I'm not eating breakfast with Gran Gran either." *I hope she isn't too worried.* "Do we still have some of those berries you collected yesterday?"

"Unfortunately no, I was just about to go out and get some" Drew said, then as if reading her mind asked, "Sense you're a psychic type, cant u use telepathy to get in contact with your grandmother?"

"I could try, but the energy of the storm might make it difficult, not to mention I don't know my range of telepathy," She said, then with an ashamed expression, looked slightly off to the side and said, "I haven't gotten a chance to really practice yet. I just learned it before my trainer left to challenge the gym leader." She then said with a moderate look of concern on her face, "Are you sure you want to brave the lightening? Do you want me to come with you this time? This cave is getting a little stuffy."

"Well, it wont take long, besides, I like lightning. But if you want go out side and give the telepathy a shot, just stay close to the cave. Well I'ma be off!" The Umbreon said as he briskly trotted out into the rain. Rose sighed and shook her head. She then closed her eyes and started to concentrate on sending a telepathic message. However, before she could fully focus her mind, Drew came barreling back towards the cave screaming "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" as he ran.

Rose saw the Umbreon, and instantly burst out laughing, assuming a recent clap of thunder had startled him. After a second or two she said with a smirk and a chuckle, "Maybe we should wait a little longer before we venture out of the cave. We could play a game to keep ourselves occupied."

"Yeah, were gonna have to wait a bit, THERE'S A FUCKING TORNADO HEADING THIS WAY!" Drew yelled

"Da heck! But we are in a forest! Shouldn't we be safe in here?!" The Espeon asked, the smirk instantly disappearing from her face.

"It's happened here before, a long time ago, but it happened, now go to the back of the cave! Quick!"

"Gahh~!" Rose squealed as she quickly picked up her berry bag. As she did this, a fierce wind began to blow through the cave, sucking out all of the leaves that they had gathered for their bed. They barely got to the small entrance of the dark tunnel that lead deeper into the cave when the cavern was suddenly filled with a sound that can only be described as similar to that made by an approaching freight train.

Drew tacked rose to the ground, and shielded her body with his. Above the thunderous roar he shouted, "Here it comes!"

"Holy crap!" Rose shouted as rocks of all shapes and sizes, even a few that looked like gym stones, came flying at them from deep within the dark abyss of the tunnel. The rocks were then promptly sucked out through the cave entrance and into the approaching cyclone.

Unfortunately for Drew, One of these flying rocks hit him in the head with a sickening thud, knocking him unconscious. "Arceus dang it!" Rose screamed when she heard the rock impact his head and felt his body go limp over hers. She struggled to bring herself to her feet as she laboriously carried Drew behind a large, near by boulder for protection, just as the wind switched directions and objects began to be thrown back INTO the cave.

"Make up your mind ya freaky storm!" Rose yelled angrily. She set Drew down and noticed Drew's head was bleeding slightly. * You have got to be kidding me. For the sake of normality, how could this get any worse?* Rose thought. As if on cue, a large crash could be heard from the mouth of the cave as it collapsed, cutting out everything but a few rays of light.

"That's how…" Rose mumbled to herself. She sighed, then carefully positioned Drew on her back. *Nowhere to go but the unknown... I just hope that wasn't the only way out*

Rose then cautiously proceeded into the cave as the darkness quickly consumed her; the only sounds she heard were her footsteps and the occasional moan from Drew. * It's a good thing I'm not alone now,* She thought *Even if he is unconscious, I'd probably be scared stiff…*

She continued to walk in the darkness for what could have been 5 hours or 5 minutes, it was impossible for her to tell, but finally she saw a light. A smile played across her lips as she increased her pace a little. Once she got to the end of the tunnel, she found herself standing inside a huge cavern, lit by thousands of giant crystals glowing various different colors. *Wow~ the crystals are illuminating the cave, all by themselves* She thought.

Suddenly, a mysterious breeze blew through the cavern, followed a powerful female voice that said, "Who comes into my territory."

The fur on the back of Rose's neck began to stand on end at the sound of the mysterious voice. "W- Wh- Who's there?" She stuttered while slowly backing away, futilely trying to nudge Drew into consciousness in the process. Unfortunately for her, she only managed to get an "Ughhhhhahh" out of him.

"Speak your name now, or suffer a painful demise," The voice bellowed.

"I am Rose," She said, doing her best to sound brave, "The Espeon, and this is-"

"Blauuughhhhh" Drew moaned as he slid off her back and his head smacked the ground

"Blauughh? That's an interesting name." The voice said with an almost audible smirk.

*Nice* Rose thought. "Oh, no, this is Drew the Umbreon, his has a little bit of head trauma... If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"First tell me why you are here, and make sure it's the truth, because I can tell if it's not."

* Is she a psychic Pokémon too? I wonder if she can tell if I'm lying…then maybe I should tell her that the entrance is blocked... But I don't know if she's a friend or foe, I can't let drew get hurt again, he can't even talk normally*she thought as she mentally debated with herself. Finally, she decided on asking, "Are you friend or foe?"

"That depends on what you tell me."

*I thought she would say that.* "Okay, I will tell you, but only if you tell me who you are. It's common curtsy to give your name after asking someone else's." Rose replied.

Then, with a flash of light, a pokémon appeared in front of Rose. It was about twice as tall as she was, and had what looked like wings on its back. Its lower half was red, while its upper half was white. It had red triangle on its forehead, and a blue triangle on its chest. The final thing Rose noticed was its eyes. They were an amber color, and filled with warmth and compassion, yet at the same time held a sternness that said, "Don't mess with me or you will regret being born." Then it spoke.

"I am Latias."

* * *

wiz: I sincerely apologize for our inactivity.

**War: I whole heartedly agree with Wiz**

Wiz: Rose certainly an interesting character

**War: Like I've said, she is based off of you *sticks out tongue* **

Wiz: Im such a multi colored person lol, i cant even define myself

**War:** *laughs* well anyways please fav. and review, we especially like reviews.


End file.
